


Will We Really Make It?

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, I can never stay away from angst for too long I'm sorry, I promise to do a cute P/T story soon, Post-Battle, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: B'Elanna and Tom are exhausted after long shifts that turned out to be even longer after they got caught in a battle where Voyager was pretty badly damaged. B'Elanna expresses her worries after they finally are able to climb into bed.Fictober day #25: "I could really eat something."





	Will We Really Make It?

B’Elanna was exhausted. She was sore all over, had bruises covering her knees and elbows from climbing through the Jeffries Tubes for hours and hours on end. She had to crawl through debris from their most recent attack, moving it around to make a path for her to continue her repairs. 

She had emerged nearly eight hours later, covered in dust, grime, and bruises. She tried to stretch out her stiff muscles on the walk to her and Tom’s quarters, but in reality she was limping. She knew that he was also finishing up a shift in Sick Bay that had come immediately after his shift at the helm. 

The door to their quarters swished open and she immediately collapsed on their couch. She let out a heavy sigh and winced at a spasm in her back. Maybe if she asked nicely, Tom would help heal all her bruises and sore muscles. B’Elanna felt herself drifting off into sleep, her body shutting down after working so long in difficult conditions. She was almost asleep when their doors opened again to let Tom in.

“Hey sleepyhead.” He came to kneel in front of her. “Want to get some dinner?”

“I could really eat something.” B’Elanna said as her stomach growled, right on cue. “How was sick bay?”

Tom sighed. “We had a few people who were touch and go for a while, but thankfully everyone made it through this one. That doesn’t always happen. How were the Jeffries Tubes?”

“Cramped.” She winced again as she sat up. “I think that my bruises have bruises and that my neck and back muscles are going to be permanently hunched.”

He laughed at that. “I can sneak a regenerator out of Sick Bay for you, how about that?” 

“That would be wonderful.” She stood up all the way to go to the replicator. “God, I don’t want to see the inside of a Jeffries Tube again for another week at least.”

Tom’s arms wrapped around her gently from behind. “I don’t think you’ll have to. And if you have to, you can send Vorik in your spot.”

It was B’Elanna’s turn to laugh. “He’d love that. Peace and quiet compared to what it’s usually like down there.” 

They sat down on the couch and ate their food in silence. Neither of them had the energy that night to carry on a conversation as they were eating, both focused on getting food and then ultimately going to bed to sleep off their hellishly long shifts. 

“I’m not sure how much more of this we can take.” B’Elanna whispered as they were finally settled into bed. “I’m not sure how many more conduits will burst and hulls will breach until we finally just… give up.”

Tom held her closer. “B’Elanna, you know that the Captain won’t let that happen. She’s going to get us home. And if that moment ever does come, you know that Captain Janeway, and everyone on this ship, won’t go down without one hell of a fight.”

“It’s been nearly seven years now, Tom. We could be out here for another thirty or forty years easily at this point. Can we really take it? We’ll all be so old by then.” 

“We can take it.” He said. “We can do anything. I firmly believe that there isn’t anything that this crew can’t handle at this point.” 

Then it was silent again, and B’Elanna felt sleep pulling her under. She snuggled closer to Tom, seeking warmth and security. Just before sleep fully took over, she whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, I promise to balance this with fluff. Tomorrow it going to be a cute little J/C fic.
> 
> I can't believe there's only six days left of fictober. It's insane.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
